The Most Unusual Group of Friends Ever
by FantasyLover100
Summary: Canada, Romano, Prussia, Ukraine, Belarus, Liechtenstein, Iceland, Hong Kong, Korea, and Australia are all great friends! Watch them go through many hilarious adventures! 1: Canada, you're VINLAND?


_**Because this was too good not to make. Enjoy the weirdest group of friends I've ever created! Starring your main characters:**_

_**Matthew Williams – Canada**_

_**And…**_

_**Lovino Vargas – Romano/S. Italy!**_

_**With the others:**_

_**Katyusha Braginskaya – Ukraine**_

_**Im Yong Soo – Korea**_

_**Natalya Arlovskaya – Belarus**_

_**Li Xiao Chun – Hong Kong**_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt – Prussia**_

_**Emil Steilsson – Iceland (for no reason other than Vinland)**_

_**Lilli Zwingli – Liechtenstein**_

_**And…**_

_**Jett… okay, guys, what's his last name? – Australia!**_

_**Enjoy the show! Okay, so not really a show, but whatever! Enjoy me breaking the fourth wall a lot! This is what happens when you leave me bored at nine o'clock at night with no one to talk to. This will also include the following!:**_

_**PruCan**_

_**Spamano**_

_**Perhaps FrUK**_

_**JEALOUSY! Lots and lots of jealousy…. *evil***_

Chapter 1

"Soo… let me get this straight… you have a military?" America asked his TOTALLY AWESOMER THAN PRUSSIA ("Hey! Someone just declared that someone is awesomer than me!" Prussia yelled to no one. The friends he was with didn't even bother to ask) brother…. CANADA! ("Oh wait, it was mein awesome Birdie… KESESESESESE!") Canada sighed, obviously irritated.

"Yes, I have a military, now I have an appointment with my friends," he said, going to walk away from his brother.

"You have friends?" America asked, disbelief clear on his face. Before Canada could retort, a familiar voice called out.

"Oi! Pancake bastard!" Romano called as he stomped over to him. "What the fuck's taking so long?! Kat's waiting for us with the others!" Canada smiled at his best friend.

"I'm just telling the guy who eats way too much hamburgers that I have a military and there was also that time I burned down Washington," he said, sending America an evil smirk. Romano rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, come on!" He tugged at his friend's arm and dragged him out of the meeting room… type… thing… HEY! AUTHORESS DOESN'T KNOW WHAT IT'S CALLED! _**(Canada: You broke the fourth wall already… Me: HUZZAH!)**_

"Matthew… GET RID OF THAT CURL!" Belarus yelled, glaring venomously at the offending curl that was obviously bugging her.

"No," Canada said bluntly.

"Kesesesese, I find that curl to be awesome!" Prussia laughed, smirking as he went to touch Canada's curl, only for his hand to be slapped away by Romano.

"Hell no!" Romano shouted. "Don't touch Matt's curl beer bastard!" The group of friends, consisting of Canada, Romano, Ukraine, Belarus, Iceland, Hong Kong, South Korea, Liechtenstein, and Australia, were currently having a well-deserved picnic underneath Canada's favorite maple tree. The World Meeting was in Canada, so it made sense that they were there. Even with the bickering, they were still great friends! Oh wait… Romano and Prussia were wrestling on the ground… AND WAIT! IS THAT SPAIN HIDING BEHIND A TREE?! Oh wait, that's just my imagination. NOOO THAT'S SPAIN! Ooo, and he's glaring at Prussia… or Canada…? Nope, definitely Prussia.

"P-please stop fighting!" Ukraine cried. "We're here for a picnic! Why can't we just enjoy ourselves peacefully for once?" Prussia and Romano, not being able to bare seeing Ukraine cry, immediately complied and sat down in their respective seats. Oddly enough, they sat next to each other.

"We're all such good friends, aren't we?" Liechtenstein giggled.

"How did you ditch Switzerland?" Iceland asked her. "He never lets you out of his sight." Liechtenstein blushed.

"I asked Hungary to stall him," she said as if it was a bad thing. Everyone just nodded, and suddenly Korea snuck up behind Romano and grabbed his chest.

"YOUR BREASTS BELONGS TO ME, DA-ZE~!" Korea shouted happily. Romano swore and threw Korea away from him.

"BASTARD WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at Korea, who just grinned and took his place next to Hong Kong.

"All your breasts will eventually belong to me, da-ze~!" Korea sang joyfully. Some (Iceland, Prussia, Canada, Australia) shivered, some (Belarus, Hong Kong, Romano) glared, and others (Ukraine and Liechtenstein) blushed deeply.

"Only big brother shall claim my breasts…" Belarus said in that scary voice of hers. Canada sweatdropped.

"Uhh, I don't think now's the time to talk about Russia, Natalya…" he said. Belarus leered over him with that crazy look on her face.

"There is always time to talk about big brother," she said. "He will marry me eventually…"

"Uhhh… right," Canada said timidly before turning to talk to Romano about something. Romano relaxed at the voice of his best friend and began complaining about Spain. And Veneciano. And Germany. Prussia somehow joined into the conversation while casually swinging an arm around Canada.

"Hey, do you want to hear some of West's embarrassing stories?" That's how Prussia butted in. Romano instantly began demanding why beer bastard had his arm around his best friend. Prussia's answer?

"Kesesesese, Matthew is mein awesome boyfriend and BIRDIE!" He laughed. Romano began doing what any good best friend does: interrogate the boyfriend. Needless to say, Prussia got very uncomfortable with the scary look in Romano's eyes. Personally, I think that Romano can be very scary when it comes to the people closest to him.

What was everyone else doing? Belarus, Ukraine, and Liechtenstein were in a conversation about… something that I think is baking but I'm not entirely sure. Hong Kong offered to prank Norway for Iceland and they somehow got into a conversation about what to do. Korea decided that his new target was Australia and was currently chasing after him while screaming "YOUR BREASTS ARE MINE DA-ZE!" Needless to say, it was a very normal afternoon.

* * *

Now, I mentioned Spain earlier. I think… ahh, yep! He's still there! Oi, Espana! You're such a stalker! Don't go stalking my sweet little Lovi!

"Your Lovi? He's mine!" Spain shouted uncharacteristically at me. "Uncharacteristically" is such a long word. Like, seriously…. Wait, SPAIN JUST BROKE THE FOURTH WALL!

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Romano asked Canada, pausing in his interrogation, leaving Prussia time to heal. Canada simply shook his head no. He seemed to be very amused at what Romano was doing, considering the fact that he did nothing to stop Romano.

* * *

Aaaaanyyyywayyysss (and apparently anyways isn't a word, but whatever!), Spain was stalking-

"I'm making sure he doesn't get hurt!"

Spain is _stalking_ Romano and for some unfathomable reason, felt an odd rush of envy towards Canada (even though he kept forgetting his name! He is so dead!) because Romano was actually being OOC and was being all nice and protective and stuff. And he was also wondering how long 'his Roma' has had so many friends.

* * *

"Lovino, I think you've scared Gilbert enough," said, oddly enough, Belarus, who had stopped in her conversation with Ukraine and Liechtenstein. And now Spain was wondering why Romano let 'the scary Belarusian' call him by his human name. Even he's not allowed to do that!

"Alright," Romano said, shrugging. Then he stopped Korea from chasing a tired Australia (somehow) and began talking to the both of them normally, though Korea occasionally spout out random nonsense about things belonging to him.

* * *

"Spain, what are you doing?" Norway, who happened to be walking by with the other Nordics minus Iceland, asked the Spaniard, who shushed him.

"SHHH! I'm spying- err, making sure Roma's okay!" Spain said. Norway rolled his eyes and Denmark wanted to spy as well. Just as Norway was about to drag him away, a word, more like a name caught his interest.

"Vinland?" Iceland said to Canada. "Bror, you just recovered your memories. I don't want to overwhelm you with telling Norway that you're the one we've been looking for. You're Canada, but you're also Vinland." He was about to go on, but multiple shouts of surprise interrupted him.

"WHAT?"

_**Okay, so sometimes I good at being funny, sometimes I'm not. I'm sorry for the terrible-ness! And yes, all the characters are OOC because this is me trying to be funny and ultimately failing. And yes, I support the Canada-is-Vinland theory (considering I just posted a Canada-is-Vinland story a few hours ago). I also support the Germany-is-Holy-Rome theory.**_

_**Again, sometimes I can be funny and sometimes I can't. It sort of depends really. Sue me. :/**_

_**Also:**_

_**Bror - brother (Icelandic)**_


End file.
